


Sensual Satisfaction

by redbass_baby



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Snake was stressed after a hard days work and taking up the executive laundry list for the company as well as placing soldiers were he wanted them. It was normally stuff Kaz did while he was gone and helped out with when he was on base, but this time he gave Kaz the night off. The man needed it. The feeling of stress loomed thickly in the air and moved all the way to the barracks waking up one of the newer additions to the MSF family, Alice. Waking up from a particularly unsatisfying dream, she had an idea or two of how to relieve Big Boss of that pesky emotion… if he’d let her, that is.





	Sensual Satisfaction

**Barranquilla Coast, 1972: 2300 hours**

Big Boss was up late, a cigar held between his lips that burned slowly with a white trail of smoke. He had work to do, soldiers to place, moves to make. It was busy work but it had to be done to keep MSF running efficiently and growing. Otherwise, they would be running around like chickens without their heads with their enemies barrels aimed at them. Kaz normally helped out with the busy work as his second in command, but he had the final word on most things, so why not just do it himself while he was here. It gave Kaz a much needed break from constant busy work and gave himself a nice change of pace. However, stress was strong in the air. It woke the most unique woman of their ranks up with the heat of her occasional wet dream, and Alice desired something possibly out of her reach.

Without even asking Kaz where Snake was, she could feel where the stress resonated. She walked to his office and opened the door. Dressed in the plain military uniform, a greenish-grey shirt and dark green pants, she made her way to the chair in front of his desk, closing the door behind her. Big Boss’s one blue eye looked up to her before he asked, his cigar bouncing slightly between his lips, “What are you doing up? Did you see something in a dream?” His tone held an informal nature that he shared often with her now that they had spent a few months working and training together.

Snake felt like he connected a bit more with her than he did with the others. Alice always got to the point and never bet around the bush which he liked. She was brutally honest and seldom emotionally moved. She held a pride in her training that said she wasn’t someone who gave up until she got it right, no matter how hard he pushed her. It seemed like she enjoyed to be pushed hard as well. Maybe that was because she didn’t want to be different just because of her sex here;  she wanted to be soldier amongst soldiers not a female soldier among male soldiers. He saw much potential in the Soviet deserter and found a fascination in her abilities as a powerful medium.

She shook her head as her blank expression looked down to the stack of paper work under his hand. Her enhanced sight allowed her to read the top sheet. “That’s a lot to do without a break, don’t you think?” She replied looking up to him, her white blue eyes much bluer than usual. She leaned forward, her arms resting on the edge of the desk offering him a smile that most of the time only he saw. He brought a side of her out she rarely saw herself after her three brain surgeries.

He leaned back as he put his pen down and took a drag off his cigar. “Yeah, you can say that, but I know where the group is going, and I’m letting Kaz have a day off from it all.” He let his body relax in the chair, and she could see the relief his muscles as he did so. She nodded to him. “Take a break for a while, you can finish it tomorrow morning.” She grinned wider.

He chuckled at her before agreeing. A large hand picked up and opened his cigar case. “Want one?” He offered the case to her. She shocked her head, “Not now.”  He closed the case and placed it to the side.

“You didn’t answer my question and were dead asleep just a while ago.” He questioned her again, looking her over.

“I felt the stress in the air.” She finally answered, “And my dream was too good to be true.” John chuckled, but it was stopped when she stood and rounded the desk. She pushed the papers aside and sat on the desk before him.

“What was the dream about?” He dared to ask with her impulsive actions. He had experienced her normal, anger-driven impulsive tendencies during training, but not her untimely, aroused impulses… until now. He found this intriguing, yet unsettling as she appeared more unstable than he’d thought the more he got to know her. However, He accepted that when she told him of her impulsiveness and he still took her on into his army. She still held much potential for him.

She smiled coyly at him, “Stress relievers, you can say.” She let her bare foot brush against his leg. “It’s still thick in the air. May I help you, Jack?” She asked him with a sexy tilt of the head and a foot resting against his leg, pushing his chair back just enough for her to sit on the floor between his legs. She expected rejection to her forwardness, but she saw a smirk form on his face.

“Seems I still have quite a bit to see from you.” He spoke to her before taking a drag on his cigar. “However, I am your boss, Alice. Are you sure you want to try and cross this line?” He spoke to her with a tone of judgement for her actions. She knew he had a clear line between work and play whether on the battlefield or at base. Her own was slightly blurred while on base.

She grew hot and heavy with just the sound of her name in his deep, gruff voice, “Yes.” She answered him, sliding to the floor between him and the desk without hesitation or shame. Her fingers reached for his pants, but his hand stopped her as it touched her cheek and held her face to look at him. He was looking down on her as he set his cigar in the ashtray on his desk, causing her to lose her smile for what he could call a surprised look for her. Her lips sat open slightly as she awaited his response, her eyes a bit wider than normal, still loyal to his word in the end. If he said no, she would get up and walk away from this and not try again unless he gave her proper permission.

He watched her as he held her face, as if evaluating the situation for himself. His thumb ran over her soft skin slowly before his fingers drew over her jawline. He reached down to her waist and pulled her up onto his lap. With their faces inches from each other, she melted into her desires as she gazed into his darkening eye and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed back holding her waist tighter. Her hand wrapped around his neck and into his hair as she indulged in the taste of his cigar, the heat of his body as she pressed against him and the feel of him under her hands. They kissed for several minutes, deepening the kiss as they went. Their tongues circled and danced together as her legs moved to rest on either side of him in the small space of the chair. She grounded her hips against him, feeling him between her thighs through his pants. She hummed against his lips when she felt him, only to be bitten slightly by him as if to chastise her for pursuing her intentions further without his permission. He kissed her sensually and deeply after as his hands slid over her clothed ass, groping her cheeks. She was awfully wet between her legs when he pulled away and let her slide back down to the floor.

Once there, she made quick work of his pants and pulled his member and balls out of his underwear. He was nearly fully erect from kissing her. Her fingers played along his hot, hard flesh sensually as she admired how large he was. He hadn’t seen anyone look upon him like she was since EVA. Alice’s eyes appeared worshipped him like he was the only person she loved in the whole world. And it was true, but he didn’t know yet. Alice smiled up to him before flicking her tongue against his soft head. She teased him as she trailed her tongue down the larger vein on the underside to his balls, sucked on both of them equally, softly, then back up the way she’s come to take his head into her mouth with a hum. Her voice vibrated through his head. His head fell back as he felt the sensual satisfaction of a good blowjob after a hard days work. “Alice…” He cooed as his hand rested in her white blonde hair while she worked his cock with her mouth. All he could think was, she was damn good with her tongue.


End file.
